


Wrong Place To Hide

by Kerowyn_fr



Series: CoraLaw Timetravel AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: Trafalgar Law hides in the wrong place while trying to find a way to go back to his original universe.In response to the request Corazon/Law (Time Travel - Alternate Universe) posted in the collection One Piece slash challenges Trafalgar Law.





	Wrong Place To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [One_Piece_Slash_Challenges_Trafalgar_Law](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/One_Piece_Slash_Challenges_Trafalgar_Law) collection. 

> This story happens before A Persistent Suitor.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Piece.

Even if the chances to go back to his original universe were slim, Law wanted to at least give it a try. But in order to do this, he needed more information about the devil fruit responsible of his predicament and the better place for this was a Marine archives. He hoped that one was present in the Marine base nearby.

  
He waited until the night had fallen and entered the place. During his search of the archives room, he nearly had a run-in with a patrol and had to hide in what he believed to be a random room. But as he waited for the way to be clear, he heard a door open and close behind him followed soon after by a familiar laugh.

  
Turning around, he found himself face to face with Rosinante who was only clad in a towel. The man had just left the bathroom, droplets of water glistening on his waist. Law couldn't stop himself from staring. He was distracted by another laugh and blushed when he realised what he had done and that it hadn't escaped the older man's attention.

  
" I knew that you liked me ! "

  
Rosinante walked toward him and put his hands on either side of Law's head. The brunette felt cornered and he didn't like it. He ducked under the blond's right arm.

  
" Playing hard to get little kitten ? "

  
" Don't call me like that !"

  
Ensued a dance around the furniture and a few close calls for Law. The game finally came to an end when Rosinante received a pillow in the face while being called a pervert.

  
" Huh ? "

The older man saw that the adorable brunette was glaring angrily at him and that he was trying to avoid looking down. Rosinante realised that not only he has lost his towel, but they also were in his bedroom. He could tell that Law has also realised where they were by the way his blush intensified.

  
" You are so cute ! "

_Damn ! _thought Rosinante. His angry kitten had vanished leaving in his place... a stuffed black kitten ! The older man couldn't hold back his laugh at the irony of the situation. On his side, Law was mortified of having used this specific item to escape. The next day, word got out that Rosinante was doing his paper work with a stuffed kitten perched on a books' stack on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few mistakes, english isn't my native language.


End file.
